gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
The wedding * *
Gogogadget831(***) *looks at the mirror and combs her hair. She's wearing a black suit with a white collared shirt underneath and a blue bowtie* * (***) *raises eyebrows flirtatiously as she puts on some perfume and looks at herself deeply in the mirror* * 9:05DarkMaster999(Celes) *Being helped by two woman, she's wearing a dress similar to her normal one, except with a longer skirt to remember a bride since she's getting married, ,her veil was a black one and she's looking anxious* * (Celes) Oh my... * (Woman 1) Finally its done, look at the mirror... * (Woman 2) You will love it for SURE! * 9:06Gogogadget831(Man 1) Oh wow, that suit suits you so well, ***! Taeko is going to think you're absolutely stunning! * (Man 2) You have the body to pull it off! Seriously * (***) *raises eyebrow and looks at herself in the mirror* They're right! *heart beats rapidly* Can't wait to marry the girl of my dreams * 9:09DarkMaster999(Celes) *She looks into the mirror and start analyzing her dress slowly, she looks to the tiny details of it and finally she realize how much she loves it* Thanks. its a really a incredible dress * (Woman 2) I knew you would like it! I knewwwww! * (Woman 1) Yeah, you know how super animated this girl is... * (Woman 1) But nice dress I have to admit * 9:10Gogogadget831(***) *takes a deep breath* * (Vampire Butler) This wedding is going to be great. Just you relax and everything will be fine * 9:11DarkMaster999(Taeko) I'm nervous, I'm so nervous... * (Woman 1) C'mon...just stay calm, try to lie to herself a little...its not going to hurt you * 9:12Gogogadget831(***) *trying not to be nervous* Oh wow, this is it. Can't believe after all this time, i'm finally marrying her * 9:13DarkMaster999(Taeko) I admit I'm surprised I find someone that loves me and now I'm even marrying it... * (Woman 2) But you found it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * (Woman 2) And that's what it counts right? RIGHT! * 9:13Gogogadget831(***) I didn't even think I would get married because of my social awkwardness and clumsy nature * 9:13DarkMaster999(Woman 1) Yeah, its really what it counts sister.... * 9:13Gogogadget831(Man 3) But you found her! * (Man 3) She's not one of those straight crushes or backstabbers. She is a true, true friend who lvoes you * 9:14DarkMaster999(Taeko) I'm curious HOW you two are sisters * *Another Woman enters on the room and looks to Taeko in her dress* * (Woman 3) Heh not bad at all, I admit hate these dress like princess things but well * (Woman 3) This one's actually good comparing to many others * (Woman 2) SOOOO I guess its time RIGHT?! * 9:15Gogogadget831(***) Well...I guess this is it? * (Man 2) Yup! You know the answer to that, girl * 9:16DarkMaster999(Taeko) All right let's go! * 9:16Gogogadget831(Man 1) Best of luck! * 9:16DarkMaster999(Woman 1) Good luck girl and you know the answer... * 9:16Gogogadget831*pianist plays piano as *** enters the room and marches down to the end of the aisle* * (***) *looks straight ahead, gulping* * (***) *arrives at the end and turns around, blushing deeply to see Taeko slowly walk down the room* God...she looks beautiful... * 9:19DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Slowly walks down the stairs and finally start walking down the room, with her eyes closed going straight forward while she's hearing the music, she's very anxious* * (***) *smiles widely* She looks amazing in that dress * 9:20DarkMaster999(Taeko) *At the middle of the way she opens her eyes and looks to *** with a happy smile in her face, blushing a little* * 9:21Gogogadget831(***) *gazes at her lover until she comes up next to her* * 9:22DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She finally stop close to her and looks to the girl* * 9:22Gogogadget831(***) *holds the girl's hand* You look gorgeous * (Priest) Hello everyone, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Miss *** and Miss Taeko on a very beautiful and auspicious day * 9:23DarkMaster999(Taeko) And you too *smiles* ** Gogogadget831(Priest) Now, Miss ***, do you take Miss Taeko to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? ** (***) I do *smiles widely, shedding a small tear* ** (***) *slowly puts a ring on Taeko's finger* ** (Priest) Miss Taeko, do you take Miss *** to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? ** 9:26DarkMaster999(Taeko) I Do *smiles widely and blushing a lot* ** (Taeko) *Slowly puts a ring on ***'s finger* ** 9:26Gogogadget831(Priest) Alright, does anyone object to these two getting married? If not, speak now or forever hold your peace ** *silence ensues* ** (Priest) Alright, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife! ** (***) *smiles widely* I can't believe the day has come! ** (***) *picks Taeko up bridal style and kisses her deeply* ** 9:28DarkMaster999(Taeko) Same ** (Taeko) *Kisses her deeply and she was being held by *** ala Bridal style* ** 9:30Gogogadget831(***) I love you so much ** 9:30DarkMaster999(Taeko) Me too ** (***) And I cannot wait for our honeymoon. I'm taking you on a cruise (Taeko) A cruise? *her eyes shines* * (***) *gazes at her and kisses her gently* Yes, my love. Category:Anceles